Ummm, I'll Think of One
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Read and findout!


Kagome's appetite was long gone now, stench of copper metallic blood made her stomach turn. Kagome covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her dirty shirt hoping to filter the smell. The village had been desecrated, no one was left alive. Mangled bodies were strewn every where, some were thrown onto the roof others lay in the street, motionless with there eyes open seemingly watching her as if she were guilty. Some of the huts were charred and the hand of a child stuck out of the ashes. Kagome and Sango cringed at the sight and Kagome had the sudden urge to vomit.

"What do you think could have done this?"

Kagome looked around trying to find some evidence, some clue as to determine who the culprit was, or what is was. She had a sinking feeling it was Naraku, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure." She took one more look around as they reached the outskirts of the village and then back up to Miroku, "But somehow I don't think I want to be face to face with whom ever did do this." Miroku nodded in agreement.

They had left the village behind some time ago and judging by the sun they had been walking a good four hours without a break. She could tell by the looks on her friends faces that fatigue was starting to set in and Kagome doubted that they could go much further.

"Inuyasha!" she called and he turned to look back at her.

"What is it this time, wench?"

"One, my name is Kagome and two we've been walking for hours without a break and I don't think we can walk anymore. You've been driving us hard the last few days and it's starting to take its toll. We need a break, it's almost night time anyway." Inuyasha just 'huffed' and kept on walking ignoring Kagome's threats. She fisted her hands by her sides as anger and rage built up inside her and she felt herself silp and succumb to the emotion.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha still just kept on walking away from her like she didn't even exist. Kagome was beyond furious now, her aura slowly rose as she became more and more angry. Sango looked at Kagome in worry, she could tell something was bothering her, more than usual. Sango gasped as Kagome's hands started to crackle that sounded like electricity. The power made Inuyasha turn around and finally acknowledge Kagome. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. Her hands were crackling with power, but it wasn't her miko powers her could tell, they had a different smell and feel to them. No, this power wasn't the normal pink it usually was it looked like the embers of the fire after it had died out. He looked up at her to see her eyed consumed by a darker colour, almost black, it disturbed him her aura was feeling more and more closer to that of a demon then a mere human miko. He nearly jumped when she started speaking.

"You!" she bellowed while pointing at him. Her voice sounded altered like her voice was overlapping another voice. Kagome started slowly stalking towards Inuyasha, "You will _not _refer to me as such any longer find yourself a new jewel detector, better yet get your bitch to do it." Inuyasha snarled lowly and Kagome didn't miss the look on his face, as she continued ranting at him.

"I'm going home for a while, don't follow me I'll be back in a month or to." Her aura flared dangerously, daring him to come after her as she turned on her heel abruptly and disappeared into the forest.

The gang looked at one another in the desperate hope that one of their companions knew what just transpired between Inuyasha and Kagome, and what had happened to their friend. Sango looked back at the forest silently hoping that it was a hoax and Kagome would reappear from the forest, but as she looked around she noticed that the spot where she had dumped her bag was vacant. The denile slipped away as realization sunk in, Kagome was gone and she wouldn't be back for some time. She, like the monk, worried over their friend and the new changes she was obviously obtaining. Sango didn't like the idea of Kagome being alone and dealing with them by herself, but she knew that going after Kagome would probably exacerbate things. So she turned back to look at the gang and the same confusion and desperation for understanding still lay thick in the air.

He froze mid way in his tracks, the widly pulsing aura her felt just outside his senses caught his attention, something that rarely happened. He narrowed his eyes, this particular power signature seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. He turned towards the source, his hair swaying below his waist in a waterfall of silver. A scowl marred his perfect face, it irked him to the point of frustration that he couldn't remember who or what the aura belonged to. As he grew closer to it he jumped into the nearest tree on a large, thick branch and hid himself into the cool embrace of its branches. Golden orbs peered down through the leafs as the silloet of the figure could be seen as it push aside a branch in its path. He looked down at the figure, so obviously a woman, and nearly fell from his perch. Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. But what caught his attention most was her eyes, the once honey brown was replaced what now looked like hollow black pools. They made her skin seem ghostly white contrasting with her midnight hair, it made her look cold, more like him. Her powers flared everu once in a while, she was obviously furious about something, but he had no clue as to what. He considered jumping down from his perch to confront her, but decided against it, with these new developments he had no idea what she was capable of. He was beginning to question if she was in fact even human, who or what she was had become a mystery to him.

The night was cold, but the air around her felt hot, almost constricting. She was still blindly storming through the forest ignoring the painful stinging sensation of bark against flesh. The trees ripped through her skin easily, her arms and legs took on most of the violence ripping her clothes and leaving blood in its wake. The figure stalking her from the shadows of the trees looked down at her in confusion and a hint of concern, but he shook it off. Emotions were for the week and the petty, emotions led to caring which led to attachment, leaving a loose end of vunerability if your enimies ever found out and used the attracted against you. Years of practicing and perfectiong his cold demeanor would not fall before the feet of a mere ningen female, it was out of the question. He would not become his father,the tarnish and shame of his fathers action has fallen onto his shoulders, and that alone was a heavy enough burden, he was not about to contribute to that weight. He continued watching her, she was muttering under her breath, but he couldn't make out the words.

A branch cracked beneath him, his train of thought had been so focused on straining to hear her, he had forgotten to watch where he was going. He cursed under is breath at his sheer stupidity. They both froze apprihention built up in both of their stomachs, the figure slinked slowly back into the confinds of the trees shadows, silently hoping with all his might that she wouldn't seem him.

Kagome whipped around looking for any sign of something around her. In the past she would have played it off as nothing, thinking it to only be the wind or a small animal. This time she knew better, demons always lurked in the shadows preying on anything they perceived as weaker then them. Besides, there was no wind this deep inside the forest, the wind lay still here, and any animal would have disrupted the peace of the still trees, causing them to quiver under their weight. Her dark eyes scrutinized her surroundings taking in any detail they could find, but they found nothing that suggestied anything was there, but that didn't mean that there still wasn't.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he had been lucky this time. She hadn't spotted her, but those dark eyes could find him eventually, he didn't want to chance it, who knew what would happen, besides he could always find her later, she was after all alone and unprotected.

Kagome had reached the outskirts of the forest, her eyes had changed back to their original colour and the supernatural glow eminating from her hands had slowly receeded and finaly disappeared. Kagome grabbed her stomach with both arms as pain shot through her accompanied by nausia. She leaned her body on a nearby tree, just outside of a bustliling little village. The sun was setting in an beautiful array of different colours, but she paid it no attention. She clenched her teeth and feel to her knees holding her head. It felt like it was going to implode upon itself, she trough her head back in a silent scream. Kagome was shaking uncontolably as sweat trickled down her face. Her once black eyes were now rapidly flickering from brown to steel blue in a blinding pain leaving her senseless, but it stopped abruptly. Kagome sat there confused and frietened at what had just happened, what was happening to her? The dull aftershock of the events left her winded and sore. Dark spots lingered in her vision as she gulped in air. It felt like she had just submerged out of the artic water and was breathing in sharp, cold shards of glass.

The black spots started to take over her vision and she wobbled a little. Her eyes rolled into the back of her hand as she fell into unconciousness. Her body lay there for hours into the night, never moving. The air was growing colder by the minute turning Kagome's pale skin slightly purple. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked until her eyes ujusted to the light. It was dark out late into the night, but she couldn't tell, there was no moon out to night. She looked around, she could see close to everythin around her, almost nothing was hidden from her new steely eyes. She kept looking around amazed and slightly frightend by it. A bird chirped a few feet away from her and her hands shot up to her ears to block the noise. The bird sounded like it was an inch away from her chirping right into her ears. She took in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, but found the stench from the village below her was disgusting almost intolerable. The sweat of the villagers, the live stock and the excreation made her dry heave. She rested her hands on her knees to try and quelm the nausia, but failing. The smell was just too much to handle, the noise of the bird, and the vision left her confused and scared, so she ran. She ran through the forest and stoped when she triped and skided down on her knees, they were bleeding with dirt intruding into her wound.

Yeah its okay, needs A LOT of work though……


End file.
